


Because You Couldn't Sleep

by levviewrites909



Series: Because You Couldn't Sleep [1]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Teencast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4531722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levviewrites909/pseuds/levviewrites909
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He fell for his friend, and he thought his friend fell too. His friend claimed he hadn’t, despite the fact that they end up cuddling in bed together half the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because You Couldn't Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> As of recently I’ve had a real obsession with teencast. This is just one of many things I’ve had ideas for, and although this could be a one shot, may or may not write some little companion pieces for it. Depends on how well it does and if anybody really wants it.

“Ross?”

“Yeah.”

“Are you awake?”

Ross rolled his eyes flipping over in his sleeping bag to stare at the boy besides him. He was at least a foot away, curled up in his own bundle of warmth. In the darkness, it was hard to see anything but the shadow of his figure, and so Ross decided to focus on that.

“No. I’m still asleep, Smith,”

The redhead huffed, shifting slightly in his much too warm sleeping bag. He sat up, rubbing his eyes and staring at Ross, squinting to try to make him out in the dark.

“You don’t have to,” yawn,” be so rude about it, jeez.”

“What do you need, Smith? Want me to walk you to the bathroom?”

Smith’s brow furrowed, pouting his lip. “No. I-I’m not a baby! I just… I can’t sleep.”

“You can never sleep when you sleep over here,” Ross sighed to himself, groaning and sitting up. He reached for the zipper on the left side of his sleeping bag, zipping it open all the way to the bottom so that he could flip it up. He felt all hot and sticky, even with the ceiling and floor fan spinning away.

“Well you obviously couldn’t sleep either,” Smith exclaimed, his voice still a whisper despite the enthusiasm.

“Yeah, because you woke me up.”

“You’re a liar! I saw you moving,” Smith muttered.

“You were watching me,  _why_?”

Smith’s eyes widened, a blush feigning his features. Luckily in the darkness it couldn’t be seen by Ross.

“Because… I was observing how much easier it is to look at you than Trott,” Smith shrugged, using a joke to cover up how flustered he was.

“Right… Well… Why did you wake me up again?”

“The floor is uncomfortable, I can’t sleep,” he whined, reaching over and nudging Ross’ shoulder.

“What would you like me to do about it?”

“... What we usually do,” Smith whispered, looking down and twiddling his thumbs as opposed to looking up at Ross.

Ross licked his lips, eyes shooting back to where his closed bedroom door. He looked back at Smith, somewhat wishing there was light so he could see his friend.

“Smith, last time we agreed that-”

“Ross, I take it back… I don’t… I mean, I do…” He trailed off, leaving the dark-haired teen sitting there with confusion etched into his features.

“Smith, mate, you’re gonna have to be a bit more clear,” Ross prompted, scooting closer and shoving at Smith’s shoulder gently.

“That ‘no homo’ thing we agreed to, yeah that was bullshit in the first place,” Smith huffed, rolling his eyes, slightly irritated about the worlds that had to roll out of his very-much-queer lips. “And the whole ‘this is the last time we will sleep in the same bed’ was as well.”

Ross blushed, eyes wide and mouth wide open as he stared at Smith.

“W-was that a confession?”

There was a pause, a moment where Smith was hesitant to speak before he did. He nodded.

“Yes.”

Ross nodded, his mind taking a bit to process the words that were coming from Smith’s mouth. Those few moments were torture for the taller, the boy’s stomach churning with anticipation for Ross’ reply.

“Smith, I-I’m not gay-”

“Yeah, I know,” Smith laughed, rolling his eyes and shoving at Ross. “I think the fact that you made out with three girls this year, at only  _two_  different parties, was a bit of a give away…”

Ross noted the bitterness in his voice, and suddenly felt guilty about bragging about it to him and Trott when the topic of “girlfriends” was brought up. Of course it was something that Smith had never really had, or had a lasting relationship with, at least. The only girl he had kissed was some brunette whose name Ross couldn’t place. It was for a dare, and being that Ross knew he was gay at the time, he felt bad watching the boy force himself to kiss her.

“...but, there are more sexualities besides gay and straight, Ross. I know you’re aware of this, I’ve preached to you and Trott about it before. And listen, I’m not trying to like, push anything on to you, but… You… You did kiss me last sum-”

“We agreed not to talk about that again,” Ross interrupted, shaking his head and looking away from Smith. “You  _promised_.”

“Well, I believe we agreed to never talk about it in front of others… And it’s not like I signed anything,” Smith chuckled, grin splitting his face as he stared at Ross. Ross let out a little giggle, although he quickly tried to hide it with a frown and the beginnings of the next sentence.

“Yeah, but a kiss doesn’t mean shit. You kissed that girl during truth or dare and that didn’t mean shit!” Ross paused, thinking it over before continuing. “I mean, it’s the same thing for me.”

“You kissing me wasn’t a dare…” Smith paused, scooting over and leaning in close. Ross could smell his deodorant and aftershave, and he silently cursed how at sixteen Smith was already growing a beard. He bit his lip, taking a deep shuddering breath as he felt Smith’s breath right next to his ear. “... and as far as I recall, that wasn’t just a little  _peck_  on the lips, Ross.”

Ross whispered profanities under his breath, turning his head to look at Smith, ready to pull a stern uncomfortable face and tell him to fuck off. He was very much surprised by the fact that when he turned, he was greeted by a handsome face with cute chubby cheeks and a smile that could kill. His mouth went dry, and he licked his lips before attempting to continue.

“Experimenting… Isn’t that what you ‘tumblr enthusiasts’ call it.”

“Yeah, but if you like it, it usually means the experiment was successful,” Smith grinned, leaning his face closer, happy with the proximity between them (which at this point was almost non existent).

“I never said I liked it.”

“No, you said you ‘thoroughly enjoyed it and that we should do it again’. You know I still have that stupid letter you sent me from vacation,” Smith tutted, his smile growing on his cheeks. “You left the night after you kissed me, and a week later I got a letter telling me how you were doing in Florida and also how wonderful Disney World was. Might I add, the whole paragraph that sounded like it was written by Shakespeare… all about how nice it felt to kiss me… and then a whole other paragraph about the other thing-”

Ross’ eyes widened. “H-how do you remember that? Wh-why would you keep it?!”

“Thought it was cute, kept it as a memento of ‘the last time Ross actually said he liked me’. Then you came back the week before school started telling Trott and I about the cute American girl you snogged while your parents went out for a drink.”

Ross’ stomach sunk, noting the sad tone in Smith’s voice.

“Smith I-”

“You know, it  _did_  hurt a hell of a lot… But I’m okay now. I was much better when we next slept over, when Trott went home early because he was ill and we were alone. I,” he paused, shaking his head. “I wanted to talk to you, we ended up cuddling in your bed, waking up early so your mum wouldn’t catch us half-naked under the covers together and assume the worse.” He giggled, despite the obvious  undertones of an angsty romance story.

“Smith I-” Ross tried again, to interject, but Smith continued persistently.

“Then, there was that girl… Jane, was it? That cheating blonde bitch I warned you about, that I told you I  _know_  because as the gay boy that all the girls gossip to, you learn shit. Yeah, you dated her. Snogged in my own fucking room at a party. An hour later I found her with someone else, and when I went down to tell you, you were livid. You were distraught because you saw  _something_  in her that I guess a gay boy couldn’t see… That night I kicked everyone out and you slept over, stayed in my bed as he cried into my chest about how you thought you loved her, some bullshit if you ask me-”

“Hey! You have no place to judge!”

“Really? Being that all my relationships with cute boys, besidee whatever the fuck this is, ended mutually and respectfully and I still talk with all of them?”

Ross bit his lip, bowing his head. “Sorry I-”

“Ross, don’t. Let me finish, please?”

Ross nodded, muttering an apology as he looked back up at Smith.

“So, that happened, and I thought… maybe, just  _maybe_  you would… you would realize that… I don’t know, you’d realize something.”

“But I didn’t,” Ross sighed, shaking his head.

“No, and two more relationships and three more makeout sessions, one blowjob from Trott’s cousin… and in between that we ended up in bed together, sadly not sexually, although I wouldn’t have minded… But, I felt something, that I really hoped you would… and when you didn’t… well… I just gave up. When you came to me and said we shouldn’t do it anymore… I just agreed… Then… well, I don’t know what to think about now…”

Smith’s face was still oh so close, and Ross secretly hoped he would just kiss him. Although he knew all too well that Smith would never do anything without clear consent, and Ross wasn’t sure he could manage asking or saying the words… after all the shit that he’s said.

“I led you on,” Ross whispered, shaking his head. He peeked back towards his door, which was still shut tight. He thought about locking it… “I’m so sorry, Smith. I’m so, _so_  sorry. I didn’t mean to… I just… You were always there for me when I fucked shit up, you always made me feel better. I guess I just took advantage of that, didn’t consider your feelings at all…”

“No, you didn’t… But I forgive you. I’m over it, honestly.”  _Lie_.

Ross knew it wasn’t the truth, he could tell. Smith was a very good liar, but after you knew him for awhile, you could just tell when he wasn’t. Sometimes he’d even “fake” lie, so he wouldn’t have to blatantly tell the truth out loud, and only some people would pick up on it.

“...Smith, I don’t know what to say…”

“Just, don’t lie Ross, whatever you say, don’t lie. Don’t lie to yourself, don’t lie to me. Please just… Say it to me straight.” Smith nodded, internally laughing at the pun he had made. He watched Ross intently, in the darkness and so close just able to see his face. He could see his eyes, his lips and his nose.

Ross took a deep shuddering breath, sitting back and bracing a palm against the floor behind him.

“I… I don’t know… I’m, confused… And unsure, about everything.”

Smith nodded, apparently satisfied with his answer. The redhead looked at Ross’ arm, the one that was closest to him, resting on his lap. He was only dressed in boxers and a baggy t-shirt, something that Smith really wished he could take off.

Smith took a deep breath, suddenly reaching forward and grabbing Ross’ hand in his own. The dark-haired boy jumped, eyes staring right up into Smith’s eyes. He didn’t pull back though, and Smith felt himself smile at the small notion.

“That’s okay, Ross. You’ll figure it out, don’t rush it,” Smith smiled brightly.

Ross’ own heart was thudding dangerously fast in his chest, and his stomach felt like it might implode at any moment. His whole body felt on fire, and his cheeks felt like they were filled with lava. He smiled half-heartedly at Smith, too nervous to really do anything else.

“Thanks, Smith… For everything- forgiving my idiocy, most of all,” Ross muttered, shaking his head and frowning.

Smith laughed, much too loud in Ross’ otherwise silent house. Ross immediately slapped his other hand over Smith’s face, leaning forward and shushing the redheaded boy.

“We can’t wake up my mum,” Ross whispered, staring at Smith with a serious intent that was broken when Smith raised an eyebrow. Ross’ brow furrowed, unsure of what Smith was getting at, until he felt a tongue against his palm.

Ross yelped, jerking backwards and thumping to the floor.

“You’re disgusting,” Ross yelped, wiping his hand on his shirt and crinkling his nose in disgust.

“Aw, Rossy, don’t be like that,” Smith pouted, sticking out his lip at the boy.

Ross propped himself up on his elbow, staring at Smith with a disgruntled face before sighing and shaking his head. He stood up promptly, making sure his shirt didn’t ride up. He strided to his door, opening it and wincing when it creaked loudly. He peeked out into his hallway, checking both sides to make sure nobody had awoken, before tucking his head back into his room and closing the door. He blindly fumbled for the lock, twisting it and turning the doorknob once more to be sure it couldn’t be opened.

He turned back to Smith, smiling sheepishly.

“Uh, y-you said something about cuddling right? C-cuz you couldn’t sleep, r-right?” Ross stood somewhat awkwardly, wringing his hands in front of him and hoping Smith didn’t notice the pink dusting his cheeks.

Smith grinned at him, immediately hopping up to join Ross as he made his way over to his bed. It was a full, large enough to fit two boys who were already testing the boundaries of tall.

Smith immediately got in on the left side, flopping down and quick to grab the blankets and cover himself. He grinned at Ross, grabbing the covers towards the right and lifting them for him. Ross blushed, cursing inwardly as he awkwardly climbed into bed, scooting over until his shoulder was pressed to Smith’s stomach.

Ross laid on his back, staring straight up at the ceiling fan and trying not to focus on the inviting warmth besides him. Smith’s arm was underneath Ross’ shoulders, somewhat annoying with his skin all sticky and propping him up in an uncomfortable way.

Ross huffed, shifting over towards Smith and lying on his side, hands tucked between them. He looked up at Smith, rolling his eyes when he saw the smug look that hung on his lips.

“You’re a prick,” Ross sighed, shifting forward so that his forehead rested against Smith’s chest. The redhead laughed, loud and sending shivers down Ross’ spine.

“Yeah, I know. But you love it,” Smith sighed, resting his arm over Ross’ waist, pulling him closer as his fingers grabbed a handful of his t-shirt.


End file.
